Tór Stormwarden
Background The Stormwarden clan stands apart from the noble crusaders of Lastwall, trading walls and resolute men for stormtouched warriors, only the strongest could survive in such a harsh land and even then few were found worthy by the trials passed down from the first of their kin, every man and woman of the Stormwardens have felt the kiss of lightning and the cold bite of a mountain blizzard, Tór is but an example of the might hidden in the lonely mountains waiting for his clan's vigil to end and his duty to truly begin. Description White scars line the rough flesh of the beast of a man that is Tór, earned at the age of 15 as he stood atop the highest peak of his clan's hold on the border of the hungry mountains with his lance aloft, daring the summer storms to strike him as they did his people before him. Now mostly covered by his Ironwood and Furs the only telltale sign of his heritage can be seen through the opening in his visor. In battle his arrival is heralded with the crack of thunder and a flash of lightning as his namesake is made reality, energy crackling around him and those of his clan a frightening sight both friend and foe are not soon to forget. Feats * Stood Resolute in the strongest of hurricanes * Tamed Razorwind the Skyterror * Completed Rite of the Windrider * Survived Rite of the Stormrider Information Level: 10 HP: 102/102 BAB: +10 Skill Points: 49 Speed: 30ft Initiative: +2 Hero Points: 2/3 Racial Traits: Heart of the Fey, Human Traits Languages: '' Common, Druidic, Auran Resistances: ''Ability Scores ''Armor Class'' ''Saving Throws'' ''Attack Stats'' Class Features and Feats Dragoon Fighter: Skilled Rider, Bravery +1, Armor Training, Storm Druid: Nature's Bond (Cloud Domain), Nature Sense, Wild Empathy, Orisons, Windwalker, Stormvoice, Eyes of the Storm, Wild Shape 4/day, Windlord (Storm Domain) Gendarme Cavalier: Challenge 2/day, Mount, Order of the Sword (Mounted Mastery), Cavalier's Charge, Expert Trainer, Banner Asavir: Camraderie +1, Equine Bond, Shaitan's Blessing +2, Thunderous Charge (5ft), Aura of Courage, Flank Breaker, Djinni's Blessing Feats: Mounted Combat, Ride By Attack, Spirited Charge, Skill Focus (Ride), Power Attack, Monstrous Mount, Weapon Focus (Lance), Spring Attack, Monstrous Mount Mastery, Wild Spell Abilities: Low Light Vision, 'Equipment' Armor Weapons Razorwind Charge: +29 Bull Rush +25 Overrun +20/+20 1d6+8 Rake Attacks + DC21 Ref or Fall Prone Mount HP: 255/255 Speed: 40 ft/Land 90 ft/Air (Average) Abilities: Low Light Vision, Darkvision 60ft, Scent, Skills: +10 Acrobatics +13 Fly +12 Perception, +12 Intimidate, -2 Linguistics BAB: +12 CMD: 31 Languages: Common, Druidic, Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light, Medium, Heavy), Intercept Blow, Evasion, Reflexive Interception, Narrow Frame, Multiattack, Power Attack, Improved Overrun, Improved Evasion, Charge Through, Forceful Charge Items: Military Saddle Belt of Thunderous Charging +1 Masterwork Ironwood Plate Barding Necklace of Adaptation Description: Hulking for a Gryphon, Razorwind's sheer mass is only augmented by the warplate masterfully crafted for him by the Stormwarden clan, lightning clutched in a fist engraved upon the front and side crests with gauntlets turning his claws into menacing jagged bolts Razorwind has been turned from the terror of the skies into an avatar of the storms wrath. ''Ability Scores'' Armor Class ''Saving Throws'' Inventory General Goods*: Magic Items: Champions Banner, Sash of the War Champion, +4 Headband of Wisdom, +4 Belt of Giant Strength, +3 Skylance, +1 Ironwood Fullplate, +2 Ironwood Buckler, Nightmare Boots, Necklace of Adaptation, Cloack of Resistance +4, Buffering Cap Containers: Military Saddle, Backpack, Belt Pouch, Belt Pouch, Currency: 200gp Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills Perception: +15 Ride: +17 Handle Animal: +13 Intimidate: +20 Sense Motive: +10 Spellcraft: +8 Climb*: +7 Swim*: +7 Fly*: +4 Acrobatics*: -2 Stealth*: -2 Perception +18 Profession (Soldier): +10 Survival +11 Heal: +10 Linguistics: +1 Knowledge: Nature +6 Knowledge: Geography +4 Knowledge: Religion +4 Knowledge: Nobility +4 Knowledge: History +4 Knowledge: Dungeoneering +4 Knowledge: Engineering +4 *Armor Check Penalty applies Languages: Common, Druidic, Auran Spell List Cloud Domain: Thundercloud: As a standard action, you can summon a storm cloud. This power functions as fog cloud except that creatures inside the cloud are deafened and take 2d6 points of electricity damage each round from the flashes of thunder and lightning. Once created, you can concentrate on the cloud to move it up to 30 feet each round. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your druid level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Storm Domain: Gale Aura: As a standard action, you can create a 30-foot aura of gale-like winds that slows the progress of enemies. Creatures in the aura cannot take a 5-foot step. Enemies in the aura treat each square that brings them closer to you as difficult terrain. They can move normally in any other direction. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your druid level. The rounds do not need to be consecutive. Level 0 Spells * Create Water * Detect Magic * Purify Food and Drink * Mending Level 1 Spells * Alter Winds x2 * Longstrider x2 * Cure Light Wounds x2 * Obscuring Mist* Level 2 Spells * Aspect of the Bear * Barkskin * Cure Moderate Wounds x2 * Greensight * Fog Cloud* Level 3 Spells * Sleet Storm x2 * Burrow * Water Breathing * Call Lightning* Level 4 Spells * Atavism * Ice Storm * Freedom of Movement * Solid Fog* Level 5 Spells * Control Winds x2 * Call Lightning Storm* Level 6 Spells * Level 7 Spells * Level 8 Spells * Level 9 Spells * __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:PC Category:Male Category:Shadow of the Hungry Mountains